


I'm Sorry

by whereshallwestart



Series: Mates [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but you know, little fighting, lots of fluff, make up kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereshallwestart/pseuds/whereshallwestart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett is having a bad day, Liam just misses his boyfriend.<br/> This is part of a series, but can be read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

Liam was in a good mood. Like a  _really_ good mood. He'd been waiting for his boyfriend to show up after his pack meeting. He hadn't seen Brett for a couple of days, not since the other boy had left him with a vague explanation of, "pack business." Brett had texted him early in the morning, telling Liam that'd he'd swing by this afternoon. 

Now, Liam wouldn't call himself overly affectionate, because that's just not the type of guy he was. It wasn't his fault that whenever he was around Brett, he wanted to touch him. 

Hearing tapping at his window, Liam all but jumped and ran to open it, letting Brett in. As soon as the older werewolf was in, Liam had his arms wrapped around him, with his head in his chest as he tried to all but absorb his boyfriends scent. 

"Missed you," came the muffled sound.

"Yeah, missed you too," Brett replied unemotionally, as he detached Liam off of himself. Crossing over, he stretched himself on top of Liam's bed. Liam stood there in shock, then shaking his head, a smile overcame is face as he followed Brett.

Trying to cuddle up to his boyfriend, Liam frowned slightly as Brett shifted away from him. But not letting that deter him, he shifted so his head was resting on his elbows.

"So how'd the meeting go?"

"Good," came the short reply.

"And that 'pack business' you had to take care of?"

"It went fine."

"How'd your day go today?"

"Okay."

Liam stopped, staring at Brett who'd kept his eyes trained on the ceiling. Studying his face, Liam could see his jaw tensing, and how is entire body was coiled up.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Liam, I'm fine."

Turning his head away, Liam sat up, "You seem tense, you want a back rub?"

"No."

"How about something to eat?"

"I'm good."

"Well maybe-"

"Jesus, Liam I said I was good!" snapped Brett finally turning around. Liam looked into his eyes, seeing them harden. 

Looking down he muttered a quiet, "oh," trying to ignore the burning in his eyes. 

"Liam?" came the questioning voice.

Looking down, Liam refused to answer, terrified that if he said something, his voice would crack, giving him away. He didn't know what he'd done wrong. He hadn't seen Brett in days, and god did he miss him. But it looked as if Brett hadn't at all. 

Feeling fingers lift his chin up, he was met with eyes that were much softer than before, eyes that were filled to the brim with worry and guilt.

"Babe?"

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Liam asked quietly, "Did I do something wrong?"

"What?" came the confused reply.

"Did I do something wrong?" Liam asked again, "Do you wanna break up?"

This time, the tears that were building up spilled over. Jumping up, Brett grabbed Liam and pulled him against his chest, making shushing noises as he tried to soothe him.

"Oh god no! I was just having a bad day. I'm so sorry, I should never have taken it out on you!" he said frantically. 

Liam looked up, tear streaks snaking down his face, in a broken voice he admitted, "I thought you didn't want to be with me."

Guilt overriding his expression, Brett grabbed Liam's face, "I will always want to be with you Liam Dunbar. You are my mate. And I love you."

Searching Brett's face, Liam muttered a quick, "I love you too," before he grabbed the werewolf's face and kissed him desperately. 

Grabbing Liam by the waist, Brett flipped them over so he could be on top, not once breaking the kiss. Dragging his tongue across Liam's lips until he was granted entrance, he explored every crevice of Liam's mouth, leaving the younger boy a moaning mess beneath him.

Pulling away, despite Liam's whine of protest, Brett smiled down at him, whispering another "love you so much," before bending back down. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, second fic ever. This was also based off of a headcannon and it kind of got away from me a little bit. Please comment, it's like music to my writing ears.


End file.
